This study represents a continuation of a previous and ongoing investigation of the pulmonary response of "smoke-sensitive" asthmatics to environmental tobacco smoke (ETS). The outlined studies will further characterize pulmonary reactions to ETS and analyze the underlying mechanisms of this response.